Cherry Blossoms
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Jack and Sally have a Daughter. But Oogie Boogie comes and threatens her. Jack and Sally send her away. Can she come back and save her family in time? Pairings JackxSally LockxShock Sakurax?
1. Running Away

-1Chapter 1

Running Away

BOOM! Thunder rolled and lighting flashed as two figures run across the forest floor. The first was a man, well ,really he was a skeleton. His name was Jack Skellington. The person behind him was a woman. Her name was Sally. She was Jack's wife. And as she ran along through the hinterlands behind him she clutched something close to her chest.

"Jack! Maybe it was just a joke!" Sally cried. "Sally I doubt oogies boys would joke about him coming back!" Jack called back.

Sally looked at the bundle in her arms and knew deep inside Jack was right. As they neared their stop they came to a door. Jack stopped and knocked. A knock answered his. He opened the door and handed the bundle through to the other side. As the door closed Sally cried one last good bye to her new born daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 years later

"SAKURA!", called an angry voice from down the stairs. "Get up NOW!"

"Be there in a minute." called a girl from a room. The girl had flaming red hair and pale skin. Her name was Sakura Hotayama. Sakura got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"_What should I wear today?"_ She thought to herself while through her drawers. Finally she pulled out a black shirt with only one sleeve and a pair of gray jeans. Sakura put them on and was out the door.

But when she got down stairs something was very wrong. It was all dark. She walked around and searched for the light. Finding it she flipped the switch.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "You guys remembered." She cried. "Of course dear you didn't think we would forget your birthday. Now your 14." said her mom.

"We so scared you." taunted her little brother. "You did not! "Sakura argued back.

"You two stop it right now!" yelled their mom. "So how does it feel to be 14?" she asked Sakura.

"Really weird I feel like I need to be somewhere but I don't know where to go." she said. "Oh No!"

"What?" her mom asked.

"I'm late for school again!"

Sakura kissed her mom on the head as she ran out the door for school.

'_They're ok. For an adopted family.' _She thought as she raced down the street to school.


	2. Finding Home

Chapter 3

Finding Home

As Sakura was running down the street to her school she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she had walked off the street and onto a dirt path that ran through a woods. Sakura had never been here. All surrounding were trees that had died along time ago. _"This place seems strangely familiar.." _She thought. The trees seemed to dance around her. Suddenly she found her self singing a song that she remembered from her dreams.

"_I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand be him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? When will he see how much he means to me? What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try I as may it doesn't last. When will we ever end together? No I think not. It's never to become for I am not the one."_

When she stopped she realized she was in clearing. All around her were trees. Tree had doors on them. At least that's what she thought. The was an egg painted many colors on it, then a turkey, a heart, a 4 leaf clover, a green Christmas tree, and then... and then a jack-o-lantern. As she reached out to it she heard a ringing in the distance.

"Oh no school!" She cried as she ran away.

It was math class the boring class of the day. Sakura was at her desk tapping her finger on the side. **SNAP!** Sakura looked to see just what had snapped. It just then she realized. She had no feeling in her whole right leg and arm. Sakura looked at her right hand. **SHE HAD NO SKIN.** **And was missing a finger! **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Sakura looked at her other hand. Her skin was dead and there were stitches running up her arm. Sakura ran out of the class room as fast as she could. She continued running until she could not run anymore. Sakura looked up. She was in the clearing again. She got up and went over to the tree with the pumpkin on it. She opened the door and went through.


	3. Note of apologie

Dear readers,

Sorry I had not updated in such a long time. I have had a wonderful time dreaming of a new fan fiction. I understand that you must be very mad at me so if wish to send me hate mail I will accept it without getting mad or sad. And If you have any ideas for my story please send me some I can not think of any new ideas for my story so please send me any thing. As long as it is rated k.

P.S: Please read my other stories, Kingdom Hearts 3 and The Hogwarts Transfers. Please read and review them. Once again, sorry.


	4. Finding Home Part 2

-1Hi, Cleris36 here! This time we have a special guest with us.

Points to Sally tied up in a chair. Our special guest today is Sally.

Sally: Why am I here, and who are you?

Me: I'm the writer.

Sally: Ok, but why did you bring me here?

Me: So you could say the disclaimer.

Sally: And if I don't?

Me: Jack will fall into a tar pit. Opens up curtain to see jack hanging by string over a tar pit.

Sally: Fine, Cleris36 does not own the nightmare before Christmas, and I am so happy she doesn't.

Me: Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

Finding Home Part 2

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dimly lit room on a bed.

The room was painted black. And had Halloween decorations everywhere.

But somehow she wasn't scared.

Sakura got up and went to a window with black curtain.

She looked out on the land.

It was black and there were lots of trees.

_**Dead Trees.**_

Suddenly Sakura heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a woman of about 20 years in the door way.

"So I see your finally awake." She said.

Her voice was kind, but was very scary at the same time.

"My name is Shock, what's yours?" The woman (called Shock) asked.

"My name is Sakura." Sakura replied not the least bit intimidated by Shock.

"That's a very nice name," Shock said, "and where do come from?"

"Japan." Sakura answered.

"I see, please come here so can scare you- I mean see you."

Now where Sakura was standing it was shadowed so Shock could not see her.

Sakura was nervous as she stepped forward, but did so as to not anger Shock.

"Oh, my," Said Shock after seeing Sakura for the first time, "Lock GET IN HERE!"

A man in his early 20s entered the room.

What will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter of CHERRY BLOSSOMS.


	5. Meeting Family

Chapter 5

Meeting Family

The man walked in. Sakura stared at him. He had red hair and pale skin with yellow eyes. Lock stared at Sakura for a few moments. Then his eyes widened. "Please don't hurt me!" He said curling up on the ground, voice full of fear. Shock rolled her eyes and bent down to pick him up. While she did Sakura stole a chance to look around the room. It was black. The bed was oddly shaped. Like a monster and she was sure she saw eyes under it. Big yellow eyes.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped to attention. Shock looked sternly at her. Holding Lock in her arms. "Did **_HE _**send you just to scare us?" Sakura cocked her head confused at Shocks question. Shock set Lock down on the bed and snarled. "ANSWER ME! DID JACK SEND YOU!?" Sakura jumped a little. Somehow that name scared her a little. "Who is Jack?" She cocking her head again.

Shocks eyes widened. Her arms fell to her sides. "You mean you don't know who he is?" She said. Sakura shook her head. Shock gasped. "But how can you not know your own Father?!" Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What?" Before Shock answer Lock groaned in fright. Shock turned and focused her attention on him.

Sakura looked on as she tried to calm him. Suddenly she heard a soft cry come from a door at the end of the room. Sakura and began to walk toward it. When she got to the door she opened it. It was child's room. Judging from the poster and toys it was a baby's room. Sakura looked around and found the source of the noise.

It was a crib. Sakura reached out and looked inside. She found a baby lying wrapped in black blanket covered in white skulls and candy. She smiled and bent down. But just as she did she heard another noise. Sakura turned and went to a window in the room. She singing.

Sakura put one foot out the window. Then the other and jumped. Unfortunately for her it was a third story window and she had removable arms. Sakura hit the ground hard. When she did her left arm came off. Sakura stood up trying not to scream. She grabbed her left arm and headed toward a graveyard and the singing.

_**There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying**_

Sakura came up behind a tombstone and looked on as she saw a very tall skeleton walking around singing.

_**  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown men give out a shriek**_

'He seems so said.' She thought watching him.

_**  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet  
Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing  
**_

At some point he walked past her. Sakura hid behind the tombstone so as not to be seen.

_**  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known  
I'm a master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**_

When he finished Sakura got out from behind the stone. Jack turned around hearing the noise to see her. "Who are you?" He said getting mad as he got real close pointing in her face. Sakura didn't flinch. "Are you Jack?"


	6. Where am I?

I do not own the nightmare before Christmas or any of the characters in it except sakura.

Chapter 6

Where am I?????

Jack's expression took on one of surprise as he stared down at the young girl. The look on her face told him that she was not impressed by him at all. Jack quickly grew angry again, he pressed his finger closer to the girl face, "I'll ask you again: WHO ARE YOU?"Jack allowed himself to use his scariest voice, the one he usually saved for Halloween. Sakura's face changed in a flash. This man, no this _skeleton,_ (She still had no idea how he could talk and sing let alone move), had gone from just merely angry to terrifying a matter of seconds. Sakura focused on the finger still in front of her face, grabbing headstone next to her for support, she gave the skeleton her scariest face and took a step forward. "My name is Sakura Izawa. I'm here because I wandered into some strange forest and ended up here with some weird people who have a crying baby and live in a tree. I heard you singing in the grave yard from the baby's room and I came down to see what was going on!" While she was talking Sakura had thrust her finger into Jack's face. By now she was the angry one and Sakura had backed Jack into a corner of the graveyard. Her sudden outburst had surprised not only Jack but her too. Sakura was scared of what the skeleton mans reaction would be, but she kept her courage and her finger up.

Jack stared at the strange girl. She had actually scared him for a small moment. Her. This strange little girl had managed to scare him, the Pumpkin King, even just a little. Nobody had done that in years. Jack slowly began to smile. This threw Sakura completely off guard. Her hand began to shake even more until she lowered it. Jack was beaming by now. Sakura took a step back. Okay, this guy was really freaking her out now. Jack suddenly got closer to her and bowed. Sakura nearly fell over from surprise. Luckily though she caught herself from fall by convenient branch she found. Jack looked up at her and smiled. "Congrats." He said. Sakura gaped. Why was the creature congratulating her? Wasn't he supposed to be mad at her for yelling at him and interrupting him?

Jack had gotten up and walked over to Sakura her face had a look of shock and possibly awe. He slowly walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. Sakura slowly snapped out of it and stared at Jack. "Why did you congratulate me?" Jack laughed at her question and the expression on her face. Sakura frowned ran her skeletal hand through her hair. Her other hand, which was still human, or so she hoped, was still gripping the bush, which she realized at this point was thorny.

Jack had finished laughing and had turned his attention to the frowning Sakura. He smiled again as he said that. "I congratulate because you are first one to scare me successfully in years. And believe me it is very too hard to achieve that." Sakura stared at the skeleton man. "Are you Jack?" Her repeated question threw Jack alittle off guard, but he regained his composesure and smiled at Sakura and bowed again. "Yes, I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." Sakura blinked slowly as Jack stood up. "What's Halloween Town?" She asked cocking head to the side. Jack smiled and waved a hand to the side to show her what was in front of her. "This is Halloween Town." Sakura, keeping her hold on the bush, craned her head to see around Jack. Her eyes widened as she saw town. A creepy and scary looking town but a town all the same. Sakura saw large fountain standing in the middle and a large gate in front complete with arch. It was too dark to anyone but she thought she may have. Jack moved in front of the town again. "Well, isn't it the absolute scariest thing you've ever seen?" Sakura nodded. It was the scariest thing that she had ever seen, but not for the reasons Jack thought. "Well." "Well, what?" "Let's go." Go where?" "Introduce you to the citizens of course." Jack said holding out his arms and turning around to face the direction of the town. Sakura knew nothing she said would stop him so she let go of the branch and began to follow jack to the town. Only a few away, Sakura felt a strange sensation in her left arm. She shrugged it off and began to continue walking. But after only a step she found it difficult to go forward. Something seemed to be holding her back. Sakura pulled both her arms forward and pushed forward with her legs.

Whatever it was holding her let go and fell forward. "Oof." Jack had turned around to see what was taking her so long. "Sakura, you okay?" "Ya, Jack, I'm…….fine?" Sakura had lifted up her left arm to show she was indeed fine as she said, only to find that half of her arm was missing. Jack walked over and knelt down next her. "Well, it seems you caught your thread on that bush over there." Jack slowly stood up and walked over to the bush and untangled Sakura's thread from the branches. Then he picked up her arm and walked over to Sakura. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to fix. Sally can just sew it back on. It's odd though, we've never had any other rag-doll in Halloween Town before especially not one that's half skeleton." Jack held out the arm to Sakura, while the other he held up to his face while he spoke softly to himself in a quiet manner. Sakura just stared at the arm in Jack's hand. She thought about all the things Jack had just said: Sew back on, Rag-doll, half skeleton, Halloween town. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and fell over. She had fainted. It Jack a few moments to notice.


End file.
